The Third Law
by Guess3
Summary: COMPLETE: A moment between the episodes. The result of Andrew's kidnapping and the troubling consequences that follow. Typical DR sweetness but with a hint of lime (only if you want it, there is a save version option)
1. Of Motion

****

The Third Law

…..of Motion

Sir Issac Newton was a brilliant man, as most scientists tend to be, who theorized on why certain actions occur. In his Third Law of Motion, Newton stated that,

"For ever action there is an equal and opposite reaction"

Granted this theory does pertains to the world of physics, involving the unavoidable wording of inertia, gravity, force, and other confusing terminology, and not the psychological reasoning behind human behavior, however I believe there is some connection, or at least from a behaviorist point of view. The behavioral theory for the psychology world believes that certain human reaction is a result of a certain type of stimuli. Or in other words for a type of action (stimuli) there is a specific, may it be equal and opposite, reaction.

Author's Notes: 

For those who don't accept my theory, or more accurate my strange combination of completely different subjects, may I remind you this is fanfiction and this is merely a set up (actually more like an explanation of the title) for my sappy little amateur story. But if you are terrible outraged by this corruption of such grand scientific theories feel free to respond. I'd love a friendly little debate or better explanation.


	2. On The Way Home

****

The Third Law

On The Way Home

The ride back to the city was long and quiet, too quiet. Rain didn't realize how far Andrew had taken her out of the city, and more importantly how far Domon had to come in order to save her.

'Domon,' Rain's thoughts began to travel.

__

"Don't hurt her. Save Rain," Domon had desperately shouted.

Rain still couldn't believe what Domon had done. 'Did he really offer his Gundam head…for me,' she questioned. Rain looked up at the man driving the Corelander in front of her. 'What does this mean?'

Rain was so lost in her own confusing thoughts that she never noticed that they had entered the city and had already arrived at their gloomy destination. It was the abrupt stop of the Corelander that had finally knocked her back into reality.

Domon, who was never one to waste time, immediately jumped out and started to gather various items to hide the blue vehicle under. Rain sighed, still unable to resolve her troubled questioning mind, and started to climb out of the mechanical contraption. However Andrew's punch to her stomach had been strong and powerful, and as she started to climb out a sudden and painful reminder of that punch came to her. Overcame with sudden pain, Rain tumbled out of the Corelander, falling towards what was going to be a painful landing. 

Domon came to her rescue, yet again. He was able to catch the falling damsel just as her right knee hit the rocky pavement. 

Rain was surprised to find her self not plummeting towards the earth, but instead held in a strong embrace. _Domon's_ strong embrace. She was even more surprised when Domon didn't immediately push her away and comment rudely about her carelessness. Instead he just held her there. He held her loosely but securely. He held her close but still so far away. But most importantly he held her.

Time seemed to stretch on, unfortunately not into eternity. Like every, including life itself, the warm embrace was to end.

With a quick push, almost resulting in another fall, Domon made his curt comment. "You're so ridiculously careless, Rain." He was a little more aggressive then usual and he knew it. And knew why.

Rain, still in shock at Domon's unusual behavior, was unable to defend her self. Like it would have made a difference anyway.

She only stood there, somewhat in the way, as Domon finished hiding his big boy toy, only second to the Shining Gundam.

"Let's go," came Domon's command once he had finished the hiding, and of course Rain followed.

***

Rain's usual following distance behind Domon was a little off. She silently cursed the Japanese government for their cheapness as she quickened her pace to match Domon's unwavering one. Not only could they not afford two rooms for both her and her male partner, but they also couldn't even afford a hotel in a decent part of town.

Rain was distracted from her concentration of avoiding eye contact and listening of potential footsteps behind her by another shot of pain through her belly. She gave a small yelp of distress as she fell to her knees, successfully reopening the boo-boo she gained from her previous reminder of Andrew's punch.

"Stupid Andrew," she muttered. She was quickly beginning to regret ever feeling sorry for that lumberjack.

Rain scooted over to a near by stoop, so she could examine the now bleeding cut better and let her complaining stomach calm down a little. She examined the small cut with her doctor eye, which was much more attention then what the scratch really called for. Rain suddenly became very aware that her tushy was wet. 

'Of course,' she sighed as she noticed the wet step she had seated herself on. 

Rain looked down at her red knee again and again another sigh. There was nothing she could do about her wet butt and ruined skirt, just as there was nothing she could do about her bleeding knee. Rain would have sighed again but the appearance of two brown shoes stopped her. She looked up only to see Domon's customary angry glare directed at her. Now she sighed. Domon's mouth parted and Rain prepared herself for one of his offensive comments, no doubt about her laziness. 

When Domon first noticed that Rain was sitting on a stoop instead of following behind him like she should be doing, familiar annoyance came to him. 'She could be so lazy sometimes,' he thought. He was about to inform Rain of this fact, in case she managed to miss it, until her looked down upon her. Rain looked to be in pain, her knee was bleeding, and she was dirty. But what effected Domon the most was the sad and pleading look in her blue eyes. 

'She's even more pathetic then usual,' Domon forced himself to think while trying to block out that uncomfortable feeling in his heart.

Awaiting her punishment Rain looked down at her hurt knee. It continued to shine red. The blood being allowed to flow without restraints was taking full advantage of its freedom. Rain was a little surprised that such a shallow scrap could bleed so much. The thick liquid was moving like civilization over her skin, the true natural land of her knee was quickly becoming devoured and overruled In fact her knee was so carpeted in this redness that she almost didn't noticed the matching fabric that was placed over it. Rain looked up to be greeted by yet another surprise from Domon. The Gundam fighter was kneeling before her tentatively caring for her right knee. As shocked as she was by Domon's unexpected concern, she still managed to cringe when she realized it was Domon's red cape that was cleaning her wound.

'That thing must be filthy!'

Domon saw Rain cringe in pain, and couldn't help, though her tried, the wave of concern he felt. He looked up at her, trying to capture her blue eyes, his own lie detector. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Domon had found out about Andrew's punch when the Neo-Canada pilot apologized to Rain, but he wanted to make sure that was all the pilot had to be sorry for. "Are you ok," he had asked Rain. He was asking so many question in that simple three word sentence, all of which were no. "Yes," was Rain's truthful answer. She was certain it would end with that. However here he was asking her again.

"Yes," she replied meeting his dark eyes.

Accepting this truth, Domon focused on the injured knee again. The bleeding had stopped. Rain noticed that the red liquid's invasion was over as well. 'Well there goes my affectionate Domon,' Rain thought as she captured a disappointed sigh before it escaped.

Domon stood bringing Rain along with him to this new height. However the forceful and quick movements involuntarily caused her stomach to groan in pain again. Rain's stance faltered a little and she unconsciously sought support from Domon. The temporary crutch at the moment raised an eyebrow at this behavior but didn't say anything.

Slightly embarrassed, Rain detached herself from the man and started to walk off towards their hotel, determined not to fall again. Rain was greeted with her third shock for the night when Domon wrapped a supporting arm around her waist. Rain's determination was suddenly unneeded. And as it turned out so was Domon's arm, for his partner's stomach failed to complain the rest of the way home.

A smiled tugged at Rain's lips. She couldn't help it; she was enjoying this new and close proximity to Domon. His arm felt surprisingly good and warm around her. Like the smile, Rain was unable to prevent the blush that formed as she wondered what more of him would feel like wrapped around her.

Rain would have been in total bliss on this walk back to the hotel, if it weren't for her wet, cold butt.

****

Author Notes:

So what do you think? I know it's lacking in creativity, appearing to be like all the other Domon and Rain fluff stories, but I am trying. If you have any advice please express it. That's the same for insults (as long as you explain), requests, and of course pure love. Thank you.

****

Solvers of "_The Dilemma_":

Well "Just Relax" is finally over. Thank you for all your reviews and most importantly for your help for curing my indecisiveness on what to do next. I read and considered what everyone said, and don't worry for those who didn't get posted I got them through e-mail (I hope I got them all) and read them as well. As you can see I am going with choice A, the candy shop. I am going to continue with this till the end of summer and if I find I have time during the school year I will start my long epic story then. I do fear however the possibility of me being "too busy" is the most accurate future. My writing may soon become non-existent or reappear only for those short vacations/breaks. I will try my damnedest to get this one and one other out before that happens though. Thanks again for your help.


	3. Into The Dark

****

The Third Law

Into The Darkness

It was only within the last few yards to their crappy little hotel that Domon's "supporting arm" became something more. It slowly traveled up and down her spine, sending shivers screaming through her body. However what Rain found far worse, or better depending on how one looked at it, was when Domon would let his hand travel dangerously low down her back only then to change directions and circle around her hip. Rain had to close her eyes whenever Domon performed this little maneuver. 

Domon was having as hard of time as Rain was with concentrating on walking, his mind kept wandering to other things. It had all started when Domon had somewhat accidentally stroked Rain's hip. He was surprised to find that such a simple movement could result in such enjoyment. With not receiving any reaction from Rain, he experimentally tried again. He continued with the experimental stroking, never eliciting any complaint from his test subject, till they had ended up where they were now. Domon found himself even more surprised with his own self when his "experimental stroking" had grown even bolder as the two climbed the noisy steps of their rented home for the night.

Rain had completely forgotten about her wet butt by the time they had reached their room door. She stood before the door staring up at the gold metal numbers. They stared back at her in their rusted ignorance. 'They seem to be laughing at me,' Rain absently thought.

"Oh the key!" the realization finally arrived.

Rain furiously searched her purse for the flimsy card, with a strange panic. Domon's extremely close presence was the case for this unnerving. She could feel his body heat as it slice through the chill of the hall accompanied by the feel of his cape brushing against her bare arm as she searched the depths of her white bag. Rain felt remarkably like a trapped mouse, and Domon was the hungry cat. And a ravished beast he was. Though this possessed and trapped feeling was not necessarily unwelcome. 

'Finally!' Rain gave a silent cheer of triumph as her hand made contact with the smooth surface of the little card.

However, her victory party was cut short with the glowing of a small red light. Rain frowned and slid the card through the horizontal slit again. And again a red glow emanated from the lock. With what should have been a simple task became even more difficult when Domon took a step closer to her. She could feel the fabric of his many layered clothing touch her back. Rain became even more flustered, which only rewarded her with two more brief shows from that annoying red light.

With growing annoyance Rain began to violently shove the card into the slot. 'Something has to be broken!' Her attack on the helpless door look would have continued if it weren't for Domon's right hand. Rain had stopped the onslaught the second Domon's callused hand came in contact with the sensitive skin of her neck. 

Domon found his mechanics battle with a simple hotel lock quite amusing. He watched her, a smile playing on his lips, till he couldn't take it any longer.

'I have to touch her.' 

His starting place was at Rain's neck, where the skin was smooth and where his fingertips could play in her soft brown hair. Domon enjoyed the combination of textures that was Rain on his hand, but his hands were eager to travel onwards. 

Rain went into a type of subtle shock as Domon's symbolic hand traveled across her shoulder and down her arm. His hand came to a stop when it rested above her own, his fingers pressing between hers. Her shock increased when Domon's left hand, taking the example that his right offered, slid down her left arm and over her left hand, helping her to hold the metal door handle. Now it wasn't only the fabric of Domon's clothing that pressed against her back, his chest had joined that fabric. Rain momentarily closed her eyes.

Rain should have been embarrassed when Domon physically used her to open the door, and with such ease too, but she wasn't. Domon had tightened his grip around Rain's right hand causing her to hold onto the key card more firmly. He guided her hand to the slot and gently slid the card through. The red light gave up its stubbornness and shone a rather lovely shade of green. Next his grasp on her left hand tightened as he used it to push down the handle. Leaning against her even more Domon used both of Rain's hands to push open the door. 

The two partners were greeted with an eerie darkness. The Neo-Japan crew stood in the doorway, Domon still in his helpful embrace, as the darkness stretched out towards them. Who knew what awaited them in the dark? 

It was Domon who moved first. He had removed his hands from hers, allowing her to escape at her own will. He smirked at Rain's hesitation before she walked into the dark.

Rain found herself insulting the Japanese government once again for their lack of funds as she entered their poorly lit room. 'Where the hell is the light switch,' she thought as her hands brush the rough wall to her left. It wasn't till she kicked something, that Rain attempted to scan the room. From what she could make out through the little moonlight the window allowed to sneak through, it was just how she thought it would be. Shitty. The room was rather small and furnished with only a table, a lamp ('probably broken'), a old wooden chair, a small bureau, and of course the bed. Parallel to the wall that Rain was searching the hidden light switch for was the bathroom door.

"I can't find the light switch," Rain called out the obvious information.

She slightly jumped when the door slammed shut behind her and she found herself smothered in even more darkness. Rain tried to turn towards the noise, but knowing it was Domon, she couldn't. Was she scared to face him in the dark? Her efforts of rotating were even furthered hinder when large hands grabbed onto her hips and a strong body leaned in close to her own.

Rain held her own breath as another's spread over her right shoulder. She continued to test her lungs as the warm moist breeze was replaced by the soft touch of lips. Only when the lips pressed into a kiss on her shoulder did she release the air. 

'Wait a minute, where is my jacket?' Rain wondered, surprised that she was still capable of forming a coherent thought. And then even more taken back that she was thinking about her light blue jacket at a time like this.

The clear thinking process that Rain proved to still be capable of immediately became a far off wavery illusion with the next shoulder kiss. This time Domon introduced his tongue and teeth to the surface of her skin. Rain tilted her head slightly to the opposite side to allow Domon more accessible access, which he eagerly accepted. As he tightened his hold to around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, Rain's eyes shut and her lips parted for a small moan of pleasure. She could feel Domon's ignorant smile against her skin, but as long as he didn't stop she really didn't care. 

'Just don't stop,' she managed to plead mentally.

As if to make sure that he wouldn't get away, Rain brought one of her hands gently to the back of his head and with the other she grasped one of his own, which was wrapped comfortably around her waist. Rain couldn't help the small whine when she felt him pull away from her.

Domon's ignorant smirk returned with her soft whine. But Rain didn't have any reason to be worried or to plead, Domon wasn't about to stop; though he probably should. He only pulled far enough away to turn his crewmember around so she was facing him, and then he quickly closed the distance. 

Rain was securely pressed against Domon's hard chest as his arms slid around to her back. The loving strokes she had received from Domon on the way to the hotel had once again resumed their practice. And the powerful kisses she had received on the right side of her neck were now transferred to her collarbone. 

As Domon's mouth searched her neck and upper chest and as his hands played upon her back, Rain rose her arm up around him. She needed his support once again, but this time not because of pain that a stomachache caused. Rain's slender arms around him only intensified Domon's passion. His actions became more aggressive; his mouth becoming more daring, drawing dangerously close to both her lips and her breasts, and his hands pressed her even harder into himself causing her back to bend back slightly.

Domon took his time and lavished over all the bare skin of Rain's chest, as if trying to memorize it through his mouth. When he returned to her neck he could feel the muscles slightly move against his own moving lips.

"Domon," she moaned into the dark.

Something in Rain's voice caused him to look up. Later he would decide that this was his big mistake.

Whatever was hiding the moon had begun to move, giving it the chance to share some of it's light, but only what the thin curtain would allow. The blue light slowly crept to the couple, as if scared of what it might revel. And as the light slowly began to stretch itself up over Rain, Domon held his breath. When the light had hit Rain's neck, the part that Domon had already efficiently memorized, it seemed to glow, her pale smooth skin reflecting the night's light. And when the light had next unmasked her pink parted lips, the G-Gundam fighter was force to tighten his grasp around her, fighting the urge to kiss his partner. He couldn't and wouldn't allow it to go that far. The next urge Domon found himself fighting was to reach out and fell the woman's face as the light spread across the smooth cheek. And when that sinister light had finally reveled Rain's large blue eyes, Domon's internal battle was violently jolted into full fury and he knew he was in deep trouble.

It was when Rain reached up and caressed his cheek, fingertips lightly tracing his X scar, that Domon bent down to kiss her. He hesitated a moment as their lips made their first gentle contact before he pressed into the kiss. The kiss was gentle and indescribable passionate, as their mouths moved against each other only allowing the tips of their tongues meet and to trace one another's lips. Domon slowly pulled away, keeping contact with Rain's lower lip as long as possible, to look down at her.

As he looked down into Rain's face it wasn't beauty he thought of, though she was indeed beautiful. No, he had only hoped that it was admiration for her beauty, lust, and need he felt at that moment, but it wasn't and he knew it. Those shallow feelings were allowed, acceptable, but what he felt as he stared into her eyes and held her so close to him was not. What he felt was deeper, more real, more powerful, and much more dangerous.

'I shouldn't have kissed her,' he thought.

But even as that faint thought fluttered in and out of his mind; and as he looked into Rain's eyes, which shimmered with immeasurable amounts of love and trust; and as through her parted lips, that tasted so good, her heavy breath escaped to mix with his own; he could not stop himself from kissing her again.

And as they kissed, whatever had blocked the white moon had returned, leaving the two in darkness once again. Who knew what awaited them in the dark?

****

Author's Notes:

All right if you haven't guessed it by now this is a lemon drop, so be prepared for that bitter citrus taste. The next chapter will contain the lemon some of you asked for. I tried to make it as tasteful as possible, well as tasteful as a lemon can get, so it isn't graphic. But for those who don't like sour things at all I have also made a "safe" chapter. Just look for the ratings next to the chapter titles. And moving on, I am sorry about the whole "where's my jacket" thing, I thought it was rather silly. But I had forgotten that Rain always has that little jacket on and I had to explain how Domon could be kissing her bare shoulder somehow. I had also forgotten about Domon's gloves, but I let that one slip. And finally, I haven't been getting many reviews, which is making me worry that something is wrong. What I'm I doing wrong? As you can see I keep changing the summary thinking it's that. Please review and thank you for reading.

****

To Individual Reviewer's:

Domon-and-Rain- Why the rating of R (or why was it rated R)? Well I guess I have already answered that above. I did however make a "safe" chapter for you though. But even with that I fear you might not like the rest of the story, for it deals with what happened. I'm sorry. But following this story I have two pure sugary sweetness pieces just for you.

****

Shadow Tigress- This story is for you. You said "the more fluffy and limey the more I like". Well here it is! I hope you enjoy the taste.

****

Battleshield- As always thank you for your complete loyalty and because of it, I consider what ever you saw very very important. So take advantage and tell me what you want or don't want,


	4. A Reaction safe chapter

****

Author's Notes: All right guys this is the lemon free version. But may I remind you this story is still a lemon drop so it is and will continue being a little sour. Sorry.

****

The Third Law

A Reaction

Domon worked his way up to her sensitive neck while his hands slid up her arms. He uncurled his partner's fingers from the wooden poles of the bedpost and hooked his fingers around them instead. Domon now laid directly on top of her, his face hovering directly above her own. Pressing Rain's hands into the bed on either side of her head, Domon bent his head down to entrap Rain's mouth in a passionate kiss.

When their lips parted and the kiss ended, Domon locked eyes with Rain, he wanted to make sure she understood.

"Domon?" Rain could only whisper not understanding his pause. 

Domon continued to stare deep into Rain's eyes, preventing her from looking away. "Rain," Domon's own voice was but a ruff whisper, "are you sure?"

Domon's question took Rain by surprised. She honestly didn't expect Domon to be concerned about her conscience.

"There will be no turning back," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers.

Domon knew that once they got started he would not be able to stop. He was even afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself if Rain refused him now.

"Domon," Rain said, looking into his endless eyes, "Take me. I want you to have me."

Domon looked at her with questioning eyes. He wanted to make sure she was positive.

Seeing his doubt Rain tightened her hands around his and with more confidence in her voice repeated, "Take me Domon. I'm yours."

And with that Domon…


	5. The Equal

**The Third Law**

**The Equal…**

Morning light poured in through the thin curtain it was a large and very unwanted cup of coffee for Rain. She squinted her eyes and rolled over, no quite ready to greet the morning light. But the morning was persistent and its acceptance would come even if forced. The sleepy woman mumbled something about the curtain's timing of letting in light, before forcefully opening her heavy eyes, head still resting on the sheets. From this eye level perspective it was as if a desert of stained white stretched before her. Rain slowly stretched her hand out onto the linen plain, her hand looked strangely small against this false, white desert. Cold. The spot beside her, the spot where Domon should have been laying, was cold, very cold. Rain had honestly expected this, but a sudden chill still ran down the length of her spine. 

As Rain stared at the frigid spot beside her, vivid memories of last night came to her. She allowed the memories to freely swim through her mind. And as those memories splashed and dived in the sea of her thoughts, a smile, along with a blush, greeted the morning light as well. 

Domon had been nothing less then amazing last night. 

'Well, he is a Gundam fighter,' Rain reasoned to herself.

He was absolutely incredible, inhuman even. 

'He isn't even _just_ a Gundam fighter, 'Rain furthered her explanation of Domon's incredible and rather long performance last night, 'he is the King of Hearts.'

He was also somewhat desperate and very grateful towards her.

Rain smile, 'And he is still just a young man.'

Still smiling, and blushing, Rain swung her bare legs over the side of the bed to stand. But upon standing, her stomach received a sharp unexpected stab of pain and she soon found herself falling back onto the lumpy bed.

Was it Andrew or Domon to blame for this pain? Domon had been as gentle as he could be, but his thrusts were still powerful, deep, and numerous. The frown that had appeared with the pain became that embarrassed yet happy smile once again. And with that smile on her face Rain made her way to the bathroom.

***

It wasn't until Rain was in the shower, with warm water falling between the shoulder blades of her back, that her happiness faded into regret and doubt. Her sexual and emotional satisfaction washed away from her just as the two lovers sweat washed away from her body. What they did last night, no matter how enjoyable, would surly come with consequences, and grave consequences at that.

One such consequence was a very confused Rain. 

'What does this mean?' 

Rain remembered asking this question to herself once before. She had pondered this exact question in the Core Lander on the way home. However at that time her question pertained to why Domon had saved her and not…

Rain shook her head in attempts to clear it, clear it from her fatigue and from the pleasurable memories that refused to leave her. She needed to focus. She needed to think back and find some kind of clue to this mystery, an explanation to Domon's actions. Rain knew her own reasoning to why she allowed last night to take place. It was obvious and clear to her. It was obvious and clear to her the second she first saw the dark haired man back at the Japan colony after so many years. It even remains obvious and clear to her when Domon is being his arrogant asshole self towards her. And if Rain thought back she would release her reasoning behind this incident has always been with her, obvious and clear, even when Domon was away training. It was because she cared for him. It was because she………

'Could he……….could he care for me too?' Rain wondered if this was why Domon had shared that intimate interaction _with her_.

Rain lowered her head, shaking it causing heavy wet locks to stick to the side of her face in a swirl pattern. 'No that can't be it,' she realized, while deep in her heart she still hoped.

"But why?" she said, her voice reverberating against the tile walls of the shower mocking her for her stupidity.

After taking the teasing her own voice caused, Rain raised her hands to wipe the dark locks from her face. As Rain's hands came into view in front of her face she stopped. The woman stared down at her small hands before her.

The water dripped onto them. It slid down her fingers, stopped for a split second in the indentation of her palm, and then continued the journey down and over her wrists. The path never remained constant.  It was disorganized, un-uniformed, as if lost but still desperately searching for the right path down her hand. Rain slightly and slowly moved her fingers. On her right hand her ring finger nail was broken do to continual maintenance on the Gundam. Her hands were also rougher then what they use to be for the same reason. They were however velvet compared the roughness of Domon's hands; despite the fact he always wore gloves. 

Rain could still remember the rough texture of Domon's hands against hers. She remembered how he pressed his hand into hers, their fingers entwining. She remembered how he squeezed her hands as he whispered to her. Rain squeezed her own hands into fists, causing the water to fall on the tops of her knuckles. "I want you. No, I need you," he had whispered to her. Rain closed her eyes; she also remembered how good it felt to have him hold her hands in his own. 

Suddenly Rain's eyes and hands flew open and her mouth fell. Realization had come. "Oh no," she whispered to quiet for the tile walls to hear her.

Rain raised her hands to her face, the wet brown twirls on her cheeks forgotten. She now knew the answer to her question. She now knew why. Domon, himself, had answered it for her.

He had told her he wanted her only then to immediately correct himself. He didn't want her, he "needed" her. He needed her just how he needed any other woman at that moment. He needed her body. He had used her!!! He didn't want her, he needed her.

Rain gently sobbed into her hands, the tile walls joining her in the weeping. Rain knew she was being silly for crying. She should have known, she should have been realistic. What did she honestly expect from Domon? Love? Yes, she knew she was being silly. 

The tile walls continued to weep, while the shower washed away the tears.

***

When Rain finally walked out of the bathroom she was surprised to be greeted by the same dark and gloomy room of last night. Her glace suspiciously traveled to the single window. Upon sliding back the thin curtain with her still damp hand she saw that dark clouds had masked the sky and heavy rain fell from them.

"It's raining."

**Author's Notes:**

I really don't have anything to say, so I'll just be repetitive.  I hoped you liked it and please review; remember the bitter, hard truth is what is wanted.

**To Individual Reviewers:**

**I won't tell:** Ahh, the joy of simplicity, short but sweet.  Thanks.  P.S. you're the only one who reviewed to the "safe" chapter, just a little fun fact for you.

**Battlesheild: **As always thank you.  I especially thank you for the comment of not being cliché, for I am always in a subtle state of fear that is exactly what my writing is.

**Rea:** Frightened I am not, grateful is more like it.  I don't mind a little love, especially when I receive it because of my writing.  In all honesty I love you too, as I love all my loyal reviewers.

**Shadow Tigress: **Sorry about the long lapse of time between chapters.  I had actually written that chapter a long time ago, in fact I wrote the first three chapters right after one another practically in one night (I love it when I am inspired).  However, I am trying to post them up once a week, trying to maintain some order (so next chapter should be up by next Saturday).   But with me leaving for school August 31, my whole attempts of a schedule might be useless. 

**Ken no Kakera: ** Thank you for you unofficial complement.  And don't worry I at least don't consider you a pervert; hell I'm the one who wrote it.  In all honesty my first draft of that chapter was much more sour; so don't worry (about my perception of you at least).

**Rayanna:  **If you want, you can tell me what exactly what about the "shoulder kiss" or what part of it confused you and I will be more then happy to clarify it.  The last thing I want is confused readers.


	6. The Opposite

****

The Third Law

…..The Opposite

Domon held his head up high. He would always hold his head up high. True he may be seen as a ignorant asshole by some. But damn it, he would keep his head held high.

Rain fell down around him, blanketing him, smothering him. Unlike his partner Rain, Domon had feelings of doubt long before this shower of his. Those feelings washed over him long before the storm's own wetness and coldness did. However the rain proved to be a strong and painful reminder, or rather enhancer, of his troubles.

'Why,' he silently asked himself, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the puddle or the water it left behind in his boot.

Domon had made a mistake. A very grave and terrible mistake, in fact he made two. True, it could be said that the undefeated fighter had made more then just two mistakes, but these two very specific ones were nothing less then devastating. 

First, the catalysis of this whole endeavor, was that he was unable to control himself. He had kissed his partner. He had kissed Rain. He had fallen to the temptation that plagued him night and day. He allowed himself to finally indulge in the feel and the taste of his partner's lips. Domon didn't exactly regret what he did. It felt too good to ever regret. Even now as solitary rain drops hit and slid down his lips, he wished it was Rain. He wished it was the wetness of Rain's lips and tongue that he felt travel across his lips not this foreign and dark storm's. But even as he wished and desired this he knew shouldn't. He knew he should have never broken. And he was angry at him self for that.

His second mistake was the deadly result of his first. He had told Rain too much. Domon, so enthralled with the feel of her, had lost logic and slipped. Domon looked down at his hands. Even with the hands protected in the maroon gloves he still could feel Rain's bare hands against his. He remembered how he tightened his entwined fingers around her small, delicate, but very talented ones. He remembered how he pressed his hands into hers, causing the back of hers to sink deeper into the mattress along either side of her head. He remembered the smell of her as he bent his head forward towards hers. He remembered the joy he felt knowing that he was the cause of the shivers that overwhelmed Rain's body, as his lips brushed against her ear. And he remembered the words that he was only able to gruffly whisper to her.

"I want you. No, I need you."

Yes he had defiantly said to much.

Domon thought about the full and dangerous meaning of his words. He had originally said he had wanted Rain. Dangerous as that was, it was still not deadly. "Want" is something you merely wish for. Something that has a place on your birthday wish list. True you could desire and crave something so badly it hurts, but it is still only a want. You can live without it.

Unfortunately Domon had corrected his passionate words, "No, I need you."

Domon's chest heaved at the memory of his declaration and the emotions motivating it. ' I definitely said to much.'

While "want" is something you could live without, "need" is not. Need is what the air is to you lungs, what a rhythm is to your heart, and what light is to your soul. You can not live without a need. And at that moment, at that intimate moment with Rain's hands so securely placed in his own, Domon felt like he needed Rain. He felt like she was his air, his rhythm, his light. He felt like he would have died if she was taken away from him. He felt like she was his life. And deep in his chest and beating heart he still felt it.

Domon viciously shook his head, sending small beads of water onto unexpecting travelers. Ignoring the angered stares of already wet, if not soaked, passing strangers, Domon held his head up high and continued to muse over his thoughts. 

'Why………?' the persistent question came again.

Domon had wondered why he had said he would give up his Gundam head to save her. Domon had wondered why he was so ready to give up everything in order to save his usually infuriating partner. Now the question of why was even more important and the answer unimaginably harder to see.

'Why?!' Domon continued, "Why damn it!"

Domon's sudden and vulgar outburst gifted him with a few more displeased stares. Domon kept his head up and greeted them back with his own typical angry glare. The stranger's staring stopped.

Domon tried to make him self angry. It was easy to be angry. Anger was comfortable and safe to Domon, like a child's blanket on a cold, dark night. It blocked out all other emotions, it allowed him to forget. To forget about the pain, the sorrow, and the love. To disengaged the want. And more importantly, to dilute the need. Domon tried to make himself angry, but as long as the rain continued to fall around him so would the thoughts, the troubles, the doubt, the memories. The need.

'Why………..,' he continued, '…..why do I……. need her………..?'

Ahead of Domon was the rundown hotel. It was hazy in the rainy distance, but he could still make out it's lop-sided frame. Ahead of him was their shared hotel room. Ahead of him was Rain.

Domon felt weighed down. Even without his traditional red cloak his clothes had become rather heavy, but heavier still was his troubles. And heavy was his heart. 

Domon lowered his ever proud head.

"Rain………."

****

Author's Notes

Alright it's time now for my typical long spew of nonsense:

I'm sorry it took me so freakin long to write this chapter, but I'm back at school and well….back to school, back to being busy. There is still one more chapter to go for this little story, so please keep up with the reviewing. I'm really self conscience about how I'm doing on this particular story (another reason for the incredibly long delay). Even with going to school I still plan on keeping my candy shop open (more stories). I still have many more ideas I cooked up over the summer to etch down into writing. But the lapse between chapters and stories will most likely be long. Please be patient, and please keep reviewing, say any damn thing you want (pertaining to my story that is). Also, if you have any questions (explanation of the chapter titles, or the title of the story itself, or why it is raining so much, or why Domon isn't wearing his cape for once, or whatever) go ahead and ask.

I'm also sorry about this chapter. Being at school my concentration is somewhat hindered or limited. And because of the atmosphere I find it hard to get into the writing mood, its like a forced writer's block. Plus it's really hard to write from grumpy Domon's perspective, especially when your dealing with this kind of emotional situation. I'm afraid that I failed to capture his real character, whatever that may be. So again I'm sorry if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations.

And finally just a reminder: Candy shop is opening for your chooses of upcoming sweets in Next chapter, so keep posted.

(I'll do responses to individual reviews next chapter as well. My apologizes to my loyal reviewers. I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!)


	7. Motionless Resolve

**The Third Law**

Motionless Resolve

The rain pleated against the window pane, as if demanding for acknowledgement. The falling rain, along with its accompanying darkness and gloom, was a perfect metaphor for Rain's own inner emotions. Yet even with her internal downpour, Rain sat on the edge of the bed prepared to start the new day with her partner.

She had been ready for a while now, having followed her normal morning rituals. Her hair was in place, her snug pink dress and short blue jacket on, her large earrings in, and her feet inside her awkward white boots. Just as they always were. She looked just as she did the day before and the day before that. Yes she was ready to start another day with Domon.

"Another day just like any other," she wishfully thought.

_I want you. No, I need you. _

The woman's hands fisted as her eyes shut tight. The impossibility of it being just another day with her partner settled in the pit of her stomach.

With an unexpected and solitary crash of thunder and flash of light Rain was jerked out of her clenching and self loathing disposition. Her tear streaked cheeks glistened as the room illuminated with the next lightening bolt and in its afterglow Rain attention caught a glimpse of violent red.

"Domon's cape."

Its redness sliced through the darkness towards her. Calling her, beckoning her, like an enchanted omen. She crossed the room towards where it laid forgotten.

A tentative hand reached out towards it. Only pausing a second before allowing her fingertips to gently slid across the draped cloth. She remembered what if felt like against her arm when Domon had been so protectively close. Her fingers ran over an unaccounted for stiffness in the fabrics texture. She ran her fingers over the blemish twice before she realized what she was feeling. It was dried and now stained blood. Her blood. Rain remembered how Domon had so tenderly cared for her knee.

The woman picked up her partner's cape, carefully folded it, and moved to the one chair the room had to offer. As the exceptional mechanic sat there, faithfully awaiting her absent partner, her fingers gently caressed the softness of the worn material in her lap. Rain closed her tired eyes. Memories of yesterday, of being caught as she fell out of the corlander, of helped being supported to the hotel by a strong arm, of being saved, of passionate kisses, flashed like the lightening out the window through her mind, and Rain decided that she would not forget yesterday.

A noise from outside once again jolted Rain from her stupor, but this time it came from the door.

* * *

Domon slowly made is decent up the stairs. Slight perspiration mixed with the rain on his brow. Amazing, he could go fearlessly into any battle and had courageously accepted his fate, but facing his female partner had caused him to begin to sweat.

"_I need you"_

Domon feared things could never go back the way they were. Though he wasn't sure if he truly wanted their fragile relationship of shy glances and denial to return, he knew it was for the best. The fighter did however, decide to never forget last night's experience, to remember as much of it as he possibly could; the smooth skin, her taste, the warmth, and dare say the love. He didn't have enough resolve to forget any of it.

Having reached the door, Domon was soon becoming increasingly annoyed with the door lock. The little light kept flickering an aggravating red acknowledging the fact that the key was not working and the door was still locked. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath the King of Hearts tried to find his zen. He couldn't let his partner see him like this, couldn't let Rain know how much he himself was affected. .

_"I need you"_

Opening his eyes Domon was presented with rusty gold numbers. _"They seem to be mocking me."_ More annoyed with his irrationality then the actually metal numbers, he growled as he fisted the card into the lock. A rather lovely shade of green showed.

* * *

Rain was shocked when the room was suddenly basked in artificial light.

Light blue eyes looked up questioning.

"I was by the door," Domon simply shrugged.

Rain's anxiety was briefly replaced with annoyance; she had never found the light switch. However, this change was unfortunately shortly lived and the woman found she could not as much as look at her partner's feet. It hurt her too much to look at him, _"I need you", _and yet she still felt drawn to him. She cursed her weakness.

Domon looked down at his partner in the room's one chair. She looked just as she did everyday, the same exact hair, the same arousingly tight outfit, and the same obnoxiously large earrings. And she was just as beautiful as ever. In the back of his head Domon gave his thanks to whomever, that she was sitting on the hard wooden chair instead of the bed. The man didn't think he could with stand it if she was still on the bed.

Silence penetrated through the room. Was the other thinking about the mistakes of last night each being silently thought.

_"I want you, no I need you."_ "Does she now know how much I truly do need her," Domon worried.

Rain lightly closed her eyes, a blocker for the tears. _"I want you, no I need you." _It hurt her to simply be used, even more so because it was done by one she cared for.

After an extended lapse of uncomfortable silence, the young man shook his head of his thoughts and step forward. "Just another day," he ranted to himself in his head.

"Are you ready," he asked.

Rain looked up, "yes." Domon's partner had been faithfully prepared to leave. As she stood, she held out the red fabric that she had been caressing only seconds before. "You forgot this."

Domon looked down at Rain's offering had. He was surprised to find his red cape carefully folded in her delicate hands. Amazingly he had not noticed his brilliantly red possession in Rain's lap. He reached for the cape.

The offering hand rose to meet the receiving one. The man's calloused fingers come in gentle contact with the much softer ones of a woman. Both simultaneously paused and slowly lifted their eyes.

As lightens of the sky melted with intensified darkness, a solution was agreed upon. During that moment the two partners had wordlessly agreed to a truth of silence. Why Domon had offered his Gundam head for Rain would remain a mystery, the deep feelings they had both felt would remain hidden, their actions would remain unspoken of, and the doubt they shared would remain unresolved. As each longingly stared into one another's eyes, they agreed to never speak of what happened. It would be as if….

"Let's go," came Domon's command, and of course Rain followed.

….it would be as if nothing had ever happened.

**Author's Notes:**

I know I know, I am sooooo bad. It took me what, a year to update. I am very, very sorry. School is more then just a thorn in my side, it the whole freaken forest. And what excuse do I have for summer? Well none. I am also sorry for I rushed this last chapter. Thanks to all those who patiently stayed with me

Was the end not what you were hoping for? I did it because I wanted it to be able to fit in with the anime. That and I simply adore angst.

Some might have noticed I got rid of the dirty chapter four, I did that on request and tips of some reviewers. Sorry if I offended anyone. If I ever build my own fanfiction website I will post it there (knowing me that can be a very long wait).

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own G Gundam

**The Candy Shop**:

Alright guys this is where you get to choice the next story. When I actually write it ….who knows. Hopefully within a year (I am thinking over winter). Oh yeah I promised a fan no Lemons or anything slightly citrus so this is just good clean sugary fun.

A. Tootsie Roll Pop- a hard sweet candy shell surrounding chocolate bliss. And as it takes three licks to get to the center according to the owl, this will be a three chapter fic. Not very descriptive is it? I'll give you a hint Seite is in it, I am however only a D/R fan ( I actually have this one almost finished) P.S. If you want this one tell me how to spell his name.

**B. **Cotton Candy- pure fluff and sweetness. Most likely one shot (kinda started)

**C.** Peas and Carrots- I suck and you don't want me to continue writing. I feel really guilty about my obscenely long delays and I don't think it is fair to you the readers. And though I know this I don't expect to change.

Sorry again and thank all of you.


End file.
